


if you close your eyes and listen to what's right

by tiredaroaceperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson
Summary: Kuroo always messes with him, or so Kenma thinks.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	if you close your eyes and listen to what's right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m so sorry how late this is but hey happy New Years (at this time, it’s still 2020 😔✊ but meh) 
> 
> I hope you still like it! 
> 
> also PS, title is from Ordinary by Two Door Cinema Club

They’re looking at him as if he lost his head, and he probably did. Between the mountains, upon mountains, of homework and waking up way too early that the sun hasn’t risen, Kenma most likely lost his marbles somewhere between the seven week of school. 

Regardless, he proceeds to pour five hour energy into his coffee. 

“Kenma-san!” Yachi squeaks, frantic beyond belief. Her face was red, and her eyes were close to bursting into tears. “You can’t just do that!” 

“Kenma! That’s not how you drink coffee!” Shouyou exclaims, laying against the table. 

Kenma ignores them and pours the rest in. He hears them screaming when he takes a sip.

“Very good,” he says nonchalantly, and chugs the whole thing.

Yachi is screeching, but he pays no mind. 

“Oh shit dude,” he hears a familiar voice.  _ Kuroo.  _ Kenma closes his eyes, already feeling irritation simmering in his gut.

It isn’t like he  _ hates _ Kuroo or anything like that. Kuroo is okay, more than okay actually—he may have a certain fondness towards him, just a bit. It just irritates him, the other’s attempts in messing with him. 

Kenma opens his eyes, setting the coffee cup down, and turns to Kuroo, who’s sitting next to a very frozen Yachi, eyes wide and body stiff as a board. 

“What is it, Kuroo?” he asks, already feeling the urge to drag himself to his very warm and soft bed. 

“Oh!” Shouyou exclaims, snapping his fingers. Yachi jumps, a squeak slips from her lips. “It’s Rooster Head!”

“Rooster—did you not realize who I was?” Kuroo says, mouth open. 

“No!” 

Kenma holds in a small, very minuscule, laugh. 

Kuroo stares at Shouyou for a second, but shakes his head with an amused smile and turns back to Kenma, a lazy smirk on his face. 

“So, how’s a going cutie?”

Kenma wrinkles his nose, cheeks heating up despite himself. Oh god how he hates these jokes, they never fail to make his stupid heart race. 

Even if he knows Kuroo is just messing with him. It’s been like this ever since Kenma entered college and met Kuroo at this nearby coffee shop; it became some sort of routine really.

Kuroo would compliment him, ask him out to a party or an upcoming event, and in turn, Kenma would either ignore his compliments or say no. 

“Fine, I guess,” he says, pulling out his phone and tapping at a random phone game he downloaded who knows when. “just anticipating piles of homework from classes that aren’t even from my major and practically messing up my own body with five hour energy mixed in coffee. Just the usual. How about you?”

The table is silent, until Kuroo bursts out laughing. Kenma’s heart flutters  _ again _ . God, it’s not even a cute laugh like Shouyou’s or Yachi’s so why does it make his heart race like some MC from an Otome game. 

“Ha! You’re always so fun to be around!” Kuroo says, wiping a few tears away, and leans against the table, shrugging his shoulders. “Same old, same old.”

“What is your major anyways?” Shouyou asks, tilting his head. “I hear so many different ones?”

Kuroo smirks. “How about you guess?”

Shouyou pouts.

Not a lot of people truly know what Kuroo’s majoring in, but Kenma is an exception. It’s kinda a game to Kuroo, hearing the wild stories that people come up with about his major. To be fair, it  _ is  _ kinda amusing. 

_ “Oh? Kuroo, yeah his major is chemistry!” _

_ “What no? It’s Designing?” _

_ “I thought it was biology, what?” _

Kenma found out during an awkward moment shared between them in a closet after getting thrown in by a bunch of giggling children disguised as college students. Who even plays seven minutes of heaven anyways? It was really one of Kenma’s most embarrassing moments in this god forsaken earth, and no he would not like to repeat it, thank you. 

So, yes. He knows of Kuroo’s major, but…

“Uh...Cooking!” Shouyou says after a while, his signature thinking face on full display: eyes squeezed tight, his thumb and index finger snug on his chin. 

“I don’t think that’s what the major is officially called…” Yachi says, tilting her head. She was no longer nervous of the new addition, but her eyes still shifted towards Kuroo from time to time. 

“It’s not?” Shouyou asks, staring at Yachi as if she told him Santa Claus wasn’t real. “What else would it be called?” 

“Uhh?” Yachi taps her cheek. “Culinary Arts?”

Shouyou throws his hands up. “That doesn’t even sound like cooking! It sounds like...Arts and Crafts!” 

  
  


“They sure are amusing, aren’t they?” Kuroo asks, leaning towards Kenma with his elbow firm on the table and his chin laying on his palm. “No wonder you hang around them all the time!”

Kenma hums, fingers tapping away on his phone, rhythmic and grounding. 

Kuroo doesn’t say anything for a while, so they just sit in silence as Shouyou and Yachi argue about who knows what now mixed with the familiar theme of Temple Run. 

Well, it was silent...

“Also, have you considered—”

Kenma sighs. “No, I’m not going on a date with you, this joke is getting very old you know?”

Kuroo’s face shifts from his care-free smile to a serious look in a matter of seconds. It’s odd.

“Why do you think it’s a joke?” The table is quiet again, but Kenma doesn’t notice. 

Instead, he just rolls his eyes, and continues to dodge obstacles while running away from monkey-like monsters. 

“I see you joke around with others all the time,” Kenma mutters, clicking his tongue when the player’s last jump was abysmal. The monkey-like creatures are gaining in. God, how he hates those things. 

“I’m not joking around, Pudding head.” 

Kenma blinks, and pauses his game. There was...something about the way his said it, stupid nickname aside, that makes him look up. 

Kuroo is staring at him, with a serious expression that almost made Kenma’s head spin. It isn’t like he hasn’t seen Kuroo pull this face before, he has, but never towards another person. This was the face he makes during a test, not that Kenma is staring or anything, or when he’s playing Volleyball. Determined, Serious.

Not joking around…

Ah. 

It was only Kuroo and Kenma now, Shouyou and Yachi had left throughout whatever this is. He has no clue how they did it, with how nervous and loud the two are together but they did. Kenma feels proud for some reason. 

He shifts his gaze back to Kuroo, his hands grip his phone. 

“Were you really asking me out, no joke?” 

Kuroo snickers against his arm. “Always had been.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, and bites his lip. “Even during Bokuto’s party where...you know.”

“Yup,” he grins. “You almost knocked my teeth out with that head bump!”

Kenma feels his body slide down his chair. “Don’t remind me.”

“It was pretty funny, seeing you be anything other than calm and collected.” 

Kenma huffs, and kicks him in the leg. “It wasn’t funny.” 

“It was~!” Kuroo smirks. “You were blushing and everything!”

“Didn’t you want to ask me something?” Kenma asks with his eyes closed and annoyance buzzing in his gut. 

“Oh?” Kuroo says, sliding closer to him. “Are you finally accepting?” 

Kenma opens one eye. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

He hears Kuroo chuckle, amused. 

“Would you consider going on a date, Pupping Head?” he winks. 

Kenma huffs. “What happened to...cutie?”

Despite the confidence he felt uttering that question, the tips of his ears warmed up. 

He watches, fascination rushing through his veins, as Kuroo’s lips twitch into a smile. “Only if you want to.”

Kenma bites his lip, again, fighting the urge to smile. He already knew his answer, and had always wanted to utter said answer to Kuroo’s constant attempts at asking him out. This time he can say it. 

If it blows over his head, he could kick Kuroo in the ass, probably. 

“Sure,” he sighs, as if it was a chore. Kuroo saw right through him with the way his eyes brightened, and his smile widened. 

He leans towards him, noses inches from touching each other. They stay like this for a while, staring at each other. 

“Can I?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma just knows what he’s asking. 

“Yeah.” 

They kiss, and there wasn’t any knocking off teeth involved. 


End file.
